What if 2
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: This is the rewite for What if. It's the same but I tried to put more into it... Not very good at that... Sorry!


Elizabeth and Jack

A young pirate woman kisses an older pirate man. Then out of the blue, she takes her lips off him to glare at the man. Elizabeth Swann was killing Jack Sparrow...

"Don't you see? It's after you!" She cries then almost kisses him again but doesn't. "I'm not sorry" Jack smiles. "Pirate" He says with a small laugh. Then Elizabeth turns on her heels and walks away to safety. Jack tries to free his hand. "Bugger! Bugger! BUGGER!" He yells over and over again. She had killed him; Elizabeth had done what many man couldn't... When he free, he grabs his hat then faces the kraken. It's breathe was like death, like everyone says it would. "Well 'Ello beastie" Jack smirks. This pirate jumps into the thing's month with a smile. _I wish I could have lived and Elizabeth could have loved me..._ Was his last thought before he was killed...? The Kraken's teeth bits into his bones and body.

*With Elizabeth*

The pirate-lass watch as the man was killed. He was a good man... Elizabeth holds her shoulders. She had killed him... Why? For nothing just to save everyone else. When the last of the crew get to Tia's place, she freely let's tears fall. "Rum 'Lizabeth?" Tia asks. She nods. "Please" The glass was in her hand. Will is staring at her. His eyes are like knifes into her heart. What else could she do? She had saved everyone... _Not Jack! Not him; the man who gave you back your happiness..._ Yes she loved Will but Jack had had a place in her heart from when she was little. _Do I love Jack Sparrow? The man who almost killed herself? _Then Tia's voice takes out her thoughts.

"Would you willing to do whatever to save Jack Sparrow? Even go to World's end?" Tia asks. "Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye" Everyone is looking at her. "Yes" She nods. "Aye"

Then coming down the stairs is Barbossa himself. They were going to get Jack back! Her heart jumps. _What is wrong with me? I love William! _

*At world's end when they meet Jack again*

"Jack!" Everyone runs to him. Elizabeth runs into his arms to kiss his lips. Jack steps back. "What do ye think ye are doing?" He hisses. "Jack I'm sorry!" He wouldn't listen, he walks away. Tears fall from her eyes. "But I love you..." She whispers. The crew leave the crying girl to herself. "Jack" She cried.

When they all get on the _Black Pearl_, Jack won't even look at her. If she tries to talk to him, he walks away like she isn't even there. And it broke her heart to hear him say 'I hate you!' or 'Go away whore'. How much could she even take? Finally she walks to his cabin and knocks.

"Who's there?" He called from inside. _Here goes nothing!_ She opens the door. "Oh it's just you" He goes back to looking at the map. "Jack, I said I was sorry what else to I need to do so you forgive me?" The pirate-lass asked. "What can ye do? Ye bloody killed me!" Jack yells. "Jack-"

"Leave"

"No"

"LEAVE"

"NO" She yells then kisses him again. His lips are warm but hateful. Does he really hate me? Elizabeth thinks. "Jack I can't because I love you" Elizabeth holds onto Jack. He becomes ice. "Then why did ye kill me?"

Elizabeth sighs. "I needed to save everyone... But I didn't save you" They kiss... This time his lips are becoming loving but still hateful.

"What about Will?" He hisses on the name. "Jack, we were though before we started" Elizabeth sighs. "Really? I thought you two were in love?"

"No more a brother love I guess... No my heart always belongs with you! It died when I watched you go down with the kraken" She starts to cry. "It's ok, I love you too" Jack holds her. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't say that again. If you didn't then everyone could have been died" They kiss again. "Will you marry me Miss Swann?" Jack asks.

"Love too" Jack marries them in the cabin, and then the new Sparrows make love...

*The last fight*

"JACK" Elizabeth cries as she watches her best friend die; Will is dying. "Elizabeth" He places his hand on her face. "I love you" He tries to say. His eyes start to roll back into his head. "Will don't die! PLEASE!" Elizabeth cries with tears running down. Jack doesn't know what to do... So Jack helps William stab the heart of Davy Jones. The monster dies... William becomes the new Davy Jones. "Good bye Will" Elizabeth says softly. Her heart hurts for losing a friend.

"Live happily" He kisses her one last time. She jumps back in surprise. Jack had let her come to shore to be with William. They could do whatever they wanted. But Elizabeth said she wanted to be a good wife, Will said he was sorry for everything. She said it was ok. That last kiss was everything for him then he was gone.

"Good bye Will" She tears up. "He'll be back" In walks Jack Sparrow. "Do you think he's mad at us?" She asks. "No, sad but not mad" Elizabeth walks into her husband's arms. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too Lizzie" He kisses her head. "Ready to go home?" Elizabeth nods. "Yea" They start in the longboat to the ship. "Jack" Elizabeth starts. "Yes?"

"Do-do you want children?" She looks down. "Yes" He holds her hand when they get onto the ship. "Really?"

"Only if you carry them..."

"Fine"

"Love you"

"Love you too" They kiss when Elizabeth falls out of the boat. "Jack!" She cries. "Lizzie" He chuckles. "Help" He helps her into the boat again. She glares at him. Elizabeth pukes into the water. "Lizzie why you ask?" Jack asks. Her blond golden hair flies in the wind. "We're going to have a baby in 9 months"

DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! Please leave a review! ;)


End file.
